


Rescue Mission

by Kyedian



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: Joe was taken, Nicky makes it his mission to save him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Rescue Mission

Nicky looked through the scope, his lips carved into a worried frown. This was a rescue mission, some dumbass had managed to capture Joe and the sharpshooter had left to rescue his love. 

He fired a shot, killing two men at once with one bullet. He shifted and fired twice, taking out another two, one more shift and he killed the last guards silently. Not much suspicion was raised from this as he got to his feet, firing his grappling hook. He used his sniper to zipline across the gap and he lands with a thud on the metal as he rolls to soften the landing. He switches his sniper out for his rifle and kicks open the door. He opens fire on the men inside and races through the halls, killing anyone who got in his way. It was clear that he was on a mission and that that mission is urgent. 

He let out a loud scream as he dropped to his knees, his shirt torn and covered in his blood. Joe wasn’t here, his love wasn’t here. He throws down his rifle and slams his fists against the concrete. He isn’t one for having outbursts but he made an exception for this situation. He’s frustrated, he’s scared, and most importantly, he’s pissed. 

“I will find you, Yusuf, I will,” he whispers to himself, that sentence fueled his determination. His hands clenched into fists as tears fell down his face. He cursed and slammed his fists against the ground once more before getting to his feet. He grabs his rifle and leaves the room. Before leaving, he checked the whole building, searching for any clues as to where his love is. In, what he assumed to be, the command room he found a map with three bases marked on it. One of them was where he is currently and the second is just a few miles away. 

Nicky raced across rooftops and traveled through alleyways but came to a sliding halt as a car blocked his exit, out stepped Nile and Booker. 

“What were you thinking going out there on your own?” Nile asks with a slight snap to her voice. 

“I was thinking about Yusuf, he’s my love and I need to save him!” He growls, tears forming in his eyes once again. 

“We’ll save him,” Booker corrects. “Now get in the fucking car and let’s go.” 

He smiles, his first smile in days. He quickly gets in the car, handing the map to Booker for him to direct Nile. It only took them a few minutes for them to reach the second base which was guarded more heavily.

Nicky found a high spot and took it up. He takes out the guards before meeting the other two at the door. The door was kicked down and the three rushed inside, guns raised. They cleared most of the building, it was bloody and it was violent but they did it. The building was large, making it hard to clear and hard to find every room. They finally cleared most of it after many long minutes, one section was left to search and they all had their fingers crossed. 

He wrapped his hand around the handle and took a deep breath, hoping more than anything that his love is here. He ripped open the door and the other two shot down the men inside before Nicky ran in. “Yusuf!” He cries, looking around the empty room.

“Nicolo!” Joe shouts, his voice faint meaning he was in a different room. Fortunately, there is only two doors on the side where they heard his voice. They split up, Nile and Booker took one door while Nicky took the other. Nicky’s door had smoke seeping out from below it so he pulls his shirt off and ties it around his nose and mouth before rushing in, rifle raised. If he saw black clothing, he’d shoot. Once the room was cleared, he dropped his rifle and found the chair that Joe was tied to. He grips onto the metal armrests of the chair and starts to pull, it was slow coming but he got them both out of the smoke. 

He drops to his knees, coughing violently as he rips his shirt off his face. Joe was coughing as well, he had been holding his breath since the smoke grenade went off. Nicky reached up and gripped the other’s knee. “I’m here, Nicolo, I’m here,” he coughs, his voice hoarse from all the coughing. 

“ Mi sei mancata, amore mio,” he wheezes, his voice hoarse as well. He sits up and pulls himself to his feet, pulling the other up with him. They hug tightly, pulling back slightly just so they can rest their foreheads together. Their breathing was heavy but their breaths were shared, everything about this was intimate. They had been separated for days and were finally back in each other’s grasp and it seemed the had no intention of letting go. 

“Lovebirds, we gotta go before police get here,” Booker shouts from the main door. It was not a surprise that he was the one to say something instead of Nile. 

The two pulled apart but laced their fingers in a tight hold before following after the other two. The lovers were finally reunited and they didn’t plan on leaving each other’s sides anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little short! 
> 
> ~ Kye 💖


End file.
